fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Selmburg
Anya Selmburg is a wandering mage from Earth Land. She was born in the Principality of Veronica, specifically in the country of Midi. She possesses the unique and rare Fulll Body Requip Magic. Appearance Anya is actually quite attractive. Having straightened black hair that travels down to her lower back and gleaming gray eyes and fair skin, it is show that Anya takes care of herself. She is pretty slender, only weighing 53.97 kg or 119 pounds. Maria's height is 170.6 centimeters or 5 feet 6 inches. She's as tall as the average teenage girl and just as heavy. Anya's clothing usually consists of a school uniform. A white dress shirt over top a blue skirt with light blue checkerboard fashioned lines all around. She then has black skin tight socks that lift up to her upper shin and pink school shoes with black soles. Anya also dons a fashionably large red bow, tied neatly around her neck and under the collar of her shirt. The ribbon-like ends come down to her chest area. To finish her general attire, Anya is usually seen wearing a light purple light jacket, the hood up on occasion. She also a has a small mole on the right side of her face, near her right eye. After the timeskip however, Anya's height has increased about 5 inches, indicating her being a bit taller than before. She also dons a baggy forest green knee length coat that opens up to a white dress. The hood is lined with brown fur. She then wears black pants and grey combat boots. Her style had changed from a school girl like approach to one of a seasoned mage. She also carries the strap to her sword on her back.Maria after the timeskip has a tattoo running down her left arm that resembles black waves.The begin at her shoulder and end at her wrist. Personality Being a girl with a straightforward personality, Anya isn't known to beat around the bush with things. even when it comes to her own self. She will tell it like it is, nothing more or less. She also is a tomboy of sorts. Almost enjoying fighting around with the peers in her guild, Anya is a very energetic girl. She usually isn't easy to approach due to her bluntness but if you're able to get passed that, you will receive a good friend and a great ally. She is also very loyal to her companions and guildmates, protecting them from danger whenever she can and even filling in the bigger shoes if needed. However, Anya also has a keen battle sense, able to scan a situation and think of the best way to go about it. This has gotten her out of many bad situations. Fun fact, she has a soft spot for children and cannot cook whatsoever. Background Equipment and Items Almace: Maria's trusty blade, Almace is a sword that has been handed down in her family's generation. She was the last to receive it on her journey and uses it when utilizing her Sword Magic. This particular weapon has an immense durability and has a tendency to always find itself back to it's owner. It also enhances Sword Magic by double when used in battle. Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Anya is a master of swordsmanship. Learning from her master Fauna, she was able to grasp the ways of the sword easily. Able to pick up on things in a short duration of time, Anya became extremly versed with her weaponry, especially the double-edged knightsword. Anya's battle style usually revolves around putting her opponent into a corner. Her sword strikes are wild and deadly. She corners her opponent like a cat trapping a mouse and delivers the finishing blow without hesitation. She is a strong knight and it shows through her use of the sword. Her sword mastery is so refined, she can snip a single strand of hair from your head with a simple swing. Anya usually utilizes sharp and precise martial arts as well incorporating them into her swordsmanship to keep herself as versatille and unpredictable as possible. It usually works and she throws her oppnents off guard. A sword strike followed by a sharp swift jab tothe face and then an uppercutting slash would thrown anyone off if they aren't careful. Anya also can throw her sword away from her, when she does, the weapon spins violently. Her accuracy abling her to hit precisely anywhere she sees fit before it comes back into her hand. Anya's purely offensive way of battling has made it possible for her to completely obliterate her opponents without any mercy. Which she rarely shows to begin with. Anya's blunt personality is supported by the cold steel of her blade. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Anya is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, learning her ways from her other master and Fauna's husband, Fergio. '''Immense Durability Enhanced Speed Magical Abilities Full Body Requip Magic Full Body Requip Magic (フルボディ魔法を装備, Furubodi mahō o sōbi) This does almost the exact same thing as normal Requip Magic, giving the user the ability to switch out her armor sets and weapons for different ones. However, the difference is that with the change in armory and weaponry, the wielder of this magic also changes his/her appearance as well. For example if you had black hair and chose an armor set, your hair and eye color would change to fit the armor you're wearing.This magic could also be used to deceive others or protect yourself when in a new or suspicious area. However, the thing about this magic is that any noticeable marks or scars on your body (Mosty facial parts) will still be there and will never leave. A mole or scar fir example, will stay there if they were originally on the user's body. This magic also does not allow you to change gender. #'Grelles Licht:' (強烈な光, Kyōretsuna hikari) Her most used and probably flashiest armor so far, Anya's Grelles Licht consists of golden armor that fit the female body quite well. She also dons a blue cape that comes down from her upper arm, under her pauldrons, to her knees. Her armor itself is made up of a slender golden cuirass with a blue upper part to shield her neck area fairly as well as golden arm length vambraces. She then has golden greaves with decorative blue attachments to them and golden metal gloves. She wears a metal plated battle skirt type armor that stops at the knees as well followed by the same colored greaves and boots. The most noticeable change in when she equips is her hairstyle which changes from black to prominent blonde, her eye color from gray to a full blue. This armor's special property gives Anya the ability to move at blinding speeds that can cover large areas in under a few minutes or seconds. #''' Orgoglio: (プライド, Italian for'' "Pride"'') Her most lightly plated armor, Anya uses her Orgoglio Armor as a back up for her Grelles Licht. It being better suited for one on one battles, she get's a boost in power behind her strikes and her sword magic consists of her ever changing Almace that changes with her armor. The Orgoglio armor also has it's own set of skills, just like every other armor that Anya has. When transforming into this armor, Anya's hair becomes a spikey red, two flowing tails of hair coming down from behind her, down to her lower back. She has equally red eyes, and her skin becomes pale # En Garde:' '''Sword Magic:' Maria also utilizes Sword Magic with the different armory sets that she acquires throughout her duration of time in training. She mostly uses this magic with her normal weapon Almace, but it can also be used with her Full Body Requip Magic. Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage